Far Longer than Forever
by liberatedsociety
Summary: "I would wait for you...even if it takes me a forever."


**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! and for all credits go their respective owner. I also sincerely apologize to all authors who might have the same idea/story as mine.**

 **This is a side story to the upcoming story: Come Back to You.**

 **Legend:**

Normal - Yuugi

 _Italic -_ Atemu

Underline \- Both

* * *

It had been a few months since the Pharaoh had entered the doors to the afterlife and left the mortal realm together.

Many of whom who had been touched by the wisdom, or the brunt of the many punishments or even heavy losses against the once great king, felt that his passing on was the end of a great story that had went full circle for the past 3 millennia.

To them, to his friends, he was a great king, comrade and friend,

But for one boy, he was another. That is, for Mutou, Yuugi, Pharaoh Atemu's former Partner and Host.

The young boy have in more ways than one had tamed the once vigilante spirit who was at first thirsty for revenge done against him or his partner while said boy have no recollection whatsoever.

And when they came to know each other, comes next the times that they would spend each other's company and broaden their perspectives in both life and love.

The Pharaoh-dare he admit it was more than a friend or even a brother. He was something much more than mere words could describe. There would be no word to describe a man who without even daring to had made countless others-even him had fallen for him.

If only they can be together, for all eternity.

But alas, it was not. Since the beginning, the one who solves the Puzzle will have to give up something more precious than all the richest of the world combined.

It was as destiny had said. And he was meant to be.

Mutou Yuugi heaved out a deep sigh as he stepped out into the balcony of the hotel he was staying before the tournament begins. Followed closely by a long white haired boy who knew better to understand what his fellow host had been going through at the moment.

"If only...," Yuugi sighed as he folded his arms and leaned on the railing, for the first time in his life, he began to think of himself, ignoring the presence of his friend altogether. "If only destiny wasn't so cruel to us...I surely would have kept him from leaving." he declared as his hair whipped gently in the wind.

His Other Self had promised to come back to him, whatever it takes.

"Atemu, I would wait for you even if it takes me a forever"

He then shook his head, unsatisfied with the thought. He then directed his amethyst eyes at the sky. "No, forever is still too definite...I would wait for you longer than a forever, eternity even."

* * *

 _"Far longer than forever..."_ Atemu spoke softly as he stepped out into the gardens, a hand on a pillar beside him, his crimsom eyes looking up at the starry night.

 _"My love as constant as the sun that radiates in the sky."_

 _".Even if I'm here, I still imagine you're with me and that nothing have ever changed."_ the Pharaoh murmured softly as he looked down at the Puzzle lying on his chest, a hand caressing the once link between him and his former partner.

* * *

Yuugi smiled as he watched his friends bicker-even after all that had passed, all the trials they have been through, he still couldn't believe that they were there...with him.

Celebrating with him as he won another tournament.

But the one person who was suppsed to be there for him, the one who had saved him and the world...wasn't there but in his heart, he was.

Looking out the window with a wistful longing in his eyes, he couldn't help but released out a sigh.

"Wherever you are, Atemu, know that I will be here...waiting."

* * *

Atemu heaved out a sigh as he walked outside the palace, his mind still on the fact that he couldn't believe it...that he was here...in the afterlife with his family and friends and the one person who should be with him isn't right here.

Looking up at the sky, he thought.

 _"Yuugi, how I missed to have you with me. If only the circumstances would have been different...I would have wished to stay with you even if I have to spend millennia more inside the Puzzle."_

The Pharaoh then looked down at the said Item lying on his chest. _"My life wouldn't be the same without you in it. It's feels like being trapped in the darkness all over again."_

* * *

 _"I will do what it takes to see you again..."_

"I will do what it takes to see you again..."

 _"Even if I have to suffer a second time around.._ _."_

"Nothing will stand between us, not even the trials we've been through..."

"All it matters is that I'm right in your arms where I should be..."

"With you in my heart..."

"There would be no place like home..."

"With your love...I'll always remember..."

"That jt is far longer than forever..."

* * *

"An eternity." the tri-colored haired boy spoke softly, with his emotion pouring out his soul towards the person he was dedicating it to.

* * *

 _"Even the eternity that exists between our worlds_ _"_ the Pharaoh spoke in turn, feeling his aibou's presence beside him. And now, as he looked up at the sky, he was more than ever determined to go back, and be with him again.

* * *

Yuugi smiled as he momentarily closed his eyes as he spread his arms wide as if to fly, as the wind brushed against him, caressing his pale skin, as if it was his Other Self who was there beside him.

And a smile appeared on his face. Slowly, he opened his amethyst eyes and looked up at the sky.

"With the promise and your love to me...I'll always keep you in my heart."

He then rested his hand on the railing and knew that wherever Atemu is, the Pharaoh would in more ways than one have been and always be in his heart.

But he couldn't deny the feeling that the older is somehow finding a way to go back to him just as he promised he would. And he never falls short on his promises.

No matter how hard it is.

* * *

Atemu looked up at the sky. "It will not be long now, Yuugi. I promise I'll come back to you." And he closed his eyes as he imagined himself in his partner's embrace.

Just as Yuugi was imagining himself in. In his Yami's embrace as well.

* * *

 **May: Yep. Definitely leaving it here as it is. Although I would add a few more details later on if I find the time to do it. Sorry for all Ryou Bakura fans out there! He was ignored in this chapter. But I promised that it will be different for him once the story, "Come Back to You" is published.**

 **Hope you enjoy this and I sincerely apologize again to those authors who might have the same idea as I do.**


End file.
